<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keys and Strings (Comic) by Bandicoot, FoxSteel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152543">Keys and Strings (Comic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot'>Bandicoot</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSteel/pseuds/FoxSteel'>FoxSteel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keys and Strings Series (Post-5x12) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arkham Memories, Canon Compliant, Crying, Developing Relationship, Eating Together, Edward Nygma's Origami Penguin, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M, Making Out, Piano, Pining, Post-Episode: s05e12 The Beginning..., Season/Series 05, Symbolism, The Iceberg Lounge, playing music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSteel/pseuds/FoxSteel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission based on the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706131/chapters/54267025">Keys and Strings</a>, set during and after 5x12. Artwork by FoxSteel. Love how it turned out! 🥰</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keys and Strings Series (Post-5x12) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keys and Strings (Comic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>